mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scootaloo/@comment-25270260-20160204195350/@comment-25559529-20160204231144
Starlight forced everypony to have the same cutie mark. *Starlight assaulted royalty and used magic on hornless ponies without consent (and also Rarity). *Starlight tortured the Mane Six. *Starlight committed attempted murder against four ponies, all four of whom may be adults but could very easily be Twilight's age, two of whom are hornless. *Starlight committed reckless endangerment of someone who's both a minor and royalty (Twilight). *Starlight stole and modified Star Swirl's spell. Does this count as illegal possession of a government-controlled substance? *Starlight broke into Twilight's castle. *Starlight again used magic on a hornless pony without consent, only this time, it was on a more weak and vulnerable Rainbow Dash who was a minor at the time. *Starlight sent Equestria into a full blown war against King Sombra. *Starlight again assaulted royalty (Twilight) and two minors (Twilight and Spike, the latter of whom can't use magic), leaving them in a precarious situation where they very well could have fallen to their deaths. *Starlight sent Equestria into hiding in fear of the changelings, possibly leading to the deaths of Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack. *Starlight committed attempted murder on a minor who can't use magic (Spike) and on royalty who's also a minor (Twilight). *I'm not sure if the laser battle between Twilight and Starlight counts as assault because it was a mutually accepted duel, Twilight provoked it, it only went to submission, and you can shoot someone if you think they're going to use brute force in real life, but it very well could count as reckless endangerment. *Starlight sent Equestria into the thrall of Nightmare Moon, effectively causing eternal night, Celestia to be banished, and putting Equestria in a state where all life would eventually die off if no technological advancements are made (There are plenty of alternatives to no sunlight.). *I'm not sure if using magic to trip a hornless minor (Rainbow Dash) without consent while flying counts as reckless endangerment, but... *...it led to the life blood of everypony being sucked out of them and being used to blow Equestria up for kicks by Tirek. *I'm not sure if this counts as reckless endangerment, but Starlight knowingly let Twilight accidentally crystallize Rainbow Dash (who was a minor at the time), and there were three other minors nearby... *...which effectively sent Equestria into the thrall of Discord. *Starlight sent Equestria into the thrall of Flim and Flam. Her method of doing so... Even though she was using magic on a hornless minor, we don't know if she had consent or not. Her intentions were quite clear though, so I guess it does count as reckless endangerment. *Starlight again commits attempted murder on two minors, one of whom is royalty (Twilight), and the other is a subject who can't use magic (Spike)... *...and again... *...and again... *...and again. *Starlight assaults filly Rainbow Dash. This is either assault, attempted murder, or even straight up murder, the victim of which is a hornless minor. **This also counts as reckless endangerment for two reasons: ***The two bullies (who are/were also minors) were right there. It doesn't matter if they were bullies; who gets protected isn't picked and chosen (I have been watching way too much Blue Bloods.). ***This sent Equestria into a post-apocalyptic state. *This. (Stealing from two minors, one of whom can't use magic and the other being royalty. The object of what she stole is also a point of contention.) *I'm pretty sure that the whole taunting scroll scene is on par with if not worse than attempted murder, since Starlight full well knew what doing so would cause (I think this covers all the illegal stuff she did.). *All this was because a friend moved away. That's even more pathetic than Moon Dancer. *Starlight then gets given exactly what she wants (friends) without having to do any atonement whatsoever. I don't think Scootaloo would react too positively.